


That Didn’t Happen.

by HideInMyShadow



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda, Prompt Fill, Teen Crush, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideInMyShadow/pseuds/HideInMyShadow
Summary: Prompt: First kiss Makki? (Max and Nikki)





	That Didn’t Happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: First kiss Makki? (Max and Nikki)
> 
> Hmmm, alright this will be interesting- personally I don’t have any ships in Camp Camp but I can see that this ship is pretty cute! Never done a kiss scene before! Alright, let’s do this!  
> Gonna set this a few years in the future- it just makes sense to me that they’d be 14-16 rather than ten, they’d know each other better. Plus it makes my idea for the setting make more sense.

 

* * *

Neil had been against the idea of giving Nikki rock-climbing classes as a birthday present; listing the various ways that she could die, get someone else killed or use the skills gained from the classes to wreak havoc somehow. However, after debating with Max for about an hour, he did accept that it would be for the best for Nikki to go somewhere out of town for a while.  
Which was why they were now all stuffed in an uncomfortably hot car with said birthday girl playing stupid travelling games in order to distract her from possibly working out the surprise, Max getting a little twitchy any time his lack of gift was brought up.

It had been something that Max hadn’t been able to ignore recently, always finding his gaze drifting from the phone under his desk to Nikki during most of their lessons. At first he had thought the off feeling he got when watching her was to do with her recent hair cut, her short wild locks cutting a very different silhouette to the pigtails he’s grown used to. But once those well worn pair of trainers were replaced with clean, neat slip-on’s it was very clear that Nikki was in dire need of some fresh messy nature.

And so it was with great reluctance that he asked for David’s advice. He never wanted to deal with his adoptive parent’s excited ramblings and _fucking leaflet collection_ ever again. Max and Neil had managed to scrape together enough cash to pay for a weekend of climbing- mainly thanks to Max’s snatching notes out of passengers pockets and purses during his bus ride to school.  
When Neil had attempted to point out how much effort Max was putting into all this he’d been immediately shut down with a threat to his not-so-secret mother-board stash.

It wasn’t a big deal, he just didn’t want to deal with a dieing Nikki…again. Besides, they were best friends and sneaky bastards for life, it was given that he would try to do something nice once and a while.

* * *

As the car parked just outside the centre Nikki glanced out the window and was leaping out of the door to flop on the dirt and grass within seconds, stepping painfully over Neil in the process. Max watched, a small smile of relief creeping in as he watched her return to her more natural joyous self. He’d never admit it, but he’d missed seeing that spark of energy in her eyes.  
Nikki laughed lightly, finally getting up from the floor to take notice of her surroundings not caring to wipe the dirt off her clothes. It seemed to finally dawn on her that she’d been tricked.

“Heeeeey. This isn’t the pizza place.“

Max scoffed, covering up the snort that had almost escaped him.  
“No shit. What gave it away?“

“Haha Max, seriously what’s going on?“

“Who said I knew what was happening?”

“You’re the schemer.“

Neil nodded with a shrug, sending a quick look his way that clearly said ‘just give her the damn present already’.  
“You _are_ the schemer.“

“So what is it? Are we going on a picnic?! A hike? Is there a new pizza place here?“

For some reason Nikki’s curious excitement was making Max nervous. He had no reason to be nervous- there was no way Nikki wouldn’t love the gift. A gift that he’d spent over a month organising. Now was not the time to be dwelling on that. With little fanfare Max pulled out a leaflet for the climbing course out of his pocket, making sure the ticket and details were all inside before shoving it at Nikki.  
She snatched it out of his hands giving it a quick read over before looking up at Max in disbelief.

“No fucking way.“

Max smirked, taking her cursing as a good sign.  
“Yup. Two days of dangerous, grubby, healthy nature. Check it.“

Max pointed towards the small wooden hut labelled ‘climbing centre’, an overly tanned and muscular instructor stepping out with a friendly wave. Neil opened the boot of the car to pass her a bag of clothes and supplies she might need.

“We checked up with Candy and she was fine with it- Max had already paid for it all anyway. This should be everything you need.“

Nikki seemed to vibrate with new energy, looking between the brochure and the hut and back to Max several times. For a moment Max was worried she was about to cry- or scream.  
In her delight Nikki started rambling, unable to form a coherent thought or sentence.

“Climbing! Adventure! Max! Rocks! _Dirt!_ _Nature!_ _Max!_ This is awesome!“

Without warning Nikki yanked the collar of Max’s hoodie towards her and he froze, his brain seeming to grind to an instant halt.  
Nikki’s face was close, really, _really_ , _really_ close and his face was hot, wide eyes crossed to focus on her face and- _kissing they were kissing she was kissing him!_ It was surreal, as if he was watching from outside his body as well as feeling everything at once, unable to wrap his head around it.

The green-haired girls lips were soft but chapped and rough, pressing a bit to harshly against his own to really be comfortable but somehow it was still warm and new and nice and- _FUCK, no this was Nikki! Nikki was kissing him! That’s-_

Nikki leaned back beaming widely without a care in the world, pushing the teen back to throw her arms up in excitement.

“Alright! Onward to adventure!“

Just as suddenly as the kiss began it was over, what had seemed like minutes to Max had been barely five seconds in reality and now he was left with the realisation that he hadn’t participated in his first kiss at all.  
Max dazed and still in shock watched her rush over to the climbing centre, giving a quick enthusiastic wave back before hurling questions at the instructor.

Max clutched his messy curls, his flushed facial features flickering between several emotions before settling on something more familiar; flustered rage. He leaned his head back, hands covering his face to muffle the loud noise seeping out of him.

“What the fuck was _that_?! What the fuck am I _doing_?!-”

This was so fucking stupid! Why was this such a big deal? So he got kissed by a girl, fucking finally, so what? It was just a kiss- not even a good one, more like an awkward peck. Yeah, there was no way this counted as a proper kiss, it came from Nikki after all and she was just his weird dumb friend who had really cool hair and smiled like a cat when excited and whose eyes and nose were kinda cute-

Instantly Max dropped his hands, a stubborn look crossing his features as he shoved them in his pockets, glaring at his shoes.

“Nope. Not going to think about this. It’s just Nikki. Just- Nope.”

Deciding to mentally delete the past five minutes from his memory and any “feeelings”- of which there were none- to do with the bouncing green head, Max took a steady breath in, spinning on his heal to head back towards- Neil.

Fuck.

For a moment they just stared at each other.

“…So when should I start calling you brother in law?“

Max didn’t hesitate to smack that smug smirk off the nerds face.

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun! I’m sorry it was so Max heavy, I can’t write Nikki very well. Max is a grumpy ball of suppressed emotions and will not admit that he maybe kinda really really has a crush on his friend, but Nikki is impulsive and does exactly what her emotions tell her to do.  
> Hope you liked it even if it wasn’t what you were expecting!


End file.
